1. Field
The following description relates to a speech recognition technology for recognizing a speech signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, speech recognition has been developed to conveniently provide a speech signal an input to control an electronic device rather than having a user manually enter an input, such as by typing. Electronic devices, such as, for example, a smartphone and a tablet personal computer (PC) may provide such a speech recognition function. In one example, an electronic device receives a speech signal from a user. The electronic device converts the received speech signal into text corresponding to the speech signal by analyzing the received speech signal and displays the converted text. In another example, the electronic device analyzes a speech signal received from a user and performs a predetermined function provided by the electronic device by generating a command corresponding to the speech signal of user to perform the predetermined function by the electronic device.